Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a modified microbubble.
Description of Related Art
Hair loss disorders generally affect men and women of all ages, and the impact increases with age. Among disorders, androgenetic alopecia (AGA) is the most common form of hair loss, which arises from hair follicles genetically susceptible to androgens. In the susceptible hair follicles, dihydrotestosterone (DHT) binds to the androgen receptor, and the hormone-receptor complex then activates specific genes, which transforms large, terminal follicles to small, miniaturized follicles.
To treat hair loss disorders, Minoxidil (Mx, with the product name of Rogaine®) is the only medication approved by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) that can be applied to both men and women so as to reduce hair loss and promote hair growth. However, constant use of Minoxidil is required to work over the long term. Moreover, some patients present with complaints of pruritus and inflammation of the scalp, and the major factor lies in the solvent, propylene glycol, instead of Minoxidil. Though many other solvent candidates are considered, such as butylene glycol, polysorbate, or glycerol, there is no guarantee that these organic solvents do not cause side effects.
On account of this, there is a need for a new prescription of Minoxidil that enables the slowly release of Minoxidil in the target area and the transdermal delivery of Minoxidil to the follicles, shortening the course of hair growth. Meanwhile, the new prescription does not adopt organic solvents to reduce the immunogenicity and inflammations.